sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park: The Ride (Universal Studios Japan)
|closed= |manufacturer=Vekoma |designer=Universal Creative |model= |course= |lift= |height_ft= |height_m= |drop_ft=85 |length_ft=1,900 |speed_mph= |speed_km/h= |duration=5:30 minutes |angle= |capacity=3000 |cost= |acceleration= |acceleration_from= |acceleration_mph= |acceleration_km/h= |acceleration_in= |gforce= |restriction=46 }} Jurassic Park: The Ride is a water-based amusement ride that is based on Steven Spielberg's hit film Jurassic Park and Michael Crichton's novel located at Universal Studios Japan. It opened on May 28, 1999. This ride is a duplicate of the original Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood. Another duplicate exists at Islands of Adventure. A river rapids version of the attraction, which is entitled the Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure, opened in Universal Studios Singapore in 2010, and will be opening soon in Universal Studios Dubailand. This version of the ride is located within an entire Jurassic Park themed section of the park with themed food venues, buildings, and vehicles. Ride-through Queue and Pre-show Ride The ride starts with a raft going into the front gates of Jurassic Park. The riders encounter many dinosaurs, such as Ultrasaurus and Stegosaurus. As the raft is about to enter an area called Hadrosaur Cove, a parasaurolophus pops up in front of the raft and then a second one appears. The Jurassic Park Animal Control calls, revealing that the second parasaurolophus threw the raft off course causing it to enter the raptor containment area. As the boat goes off course they enter through a gated area along with the Velociraptor eating cage as seen in the movie. A CP25 motor boat is present, and standing on a pile of crates in the water are Compsognathuses tugging on a Jurassic Park game warden's shirt. A Velociraptor crate, which screams and growls as the boat approaches and nearly falls on top of the boat as it passes under it. The raft then enters the massive Environmental Systems Building and begins to slowly ascend a long lift hill. The riders pass a control room where televisions display a man saying that they will stop the boat at the top of the lift, then to the right two Velociraptors are seen. As the raft makes its way up the lift hill, numerous alarms sound as an escaped Velociraptor lunges out at guests as they pass by. Once the raft reaches the top of the lift hill, it is attacked by a second Velociraptor and drops down a small hill. A large claw mark rips through the wall in front of the raft. The raft then follows around a 180 degree bend in the flume as several Dilophosauruses attempt to attack the raft. Once around the bend, guests encounter a smokescreen in front of them and suddenly a giant snarling Tyrannosaurus appears. Unlike other versions of the ride at Universal's Hollywood and Florida parks, this Tyrannosaurus is more animated. The raft climbs a small lift hill bringing it even closer to the T-Rex's head. Just as the Tyrannosaurus lunges for the raft guests are plunged down an eighty-five-foot (twenty-five-meter) high near-vertical drop and into a tropical lagoon back outside of the Environmental Systems Building. During the end of the ride, some Dilophosauruses try to squirt venom (water) at you. The raft finally makes its way to the unload dock where guests disembark the ride. Prior to the final drop, the ride momentarily pauses while an overhead announcement informs riders to prepare for the upcoming photo opportunity. Once the announcement is finished, the ride begins the drop. Attraction home page - Universal Studios Japan See also * List of amusement rides based on film franchises References Category:Amusement rides Category:Jurassic Park Category:Water rides Category:2001 establishments